Nice Guys Finish Last
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Syaoran is a nerd with a major crush on the popular Sakura. After she finally asks him out, he hears her saying that she likes bad boys. What happens when Syaoran tries to be one? Will he succeed or fail? Read and Review! Songfic to the song "Nice Guys"!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! It's Cherri!**

**It's been forever since I wrote a CCS fic, so I'm super excited for this one :)**

**This is a songfic of the song "Nice Guys" by Chestersee, Kevjumba and Nigahiga. I know that the song is for humor and stuff, but I am completely obsessed with that song, and I thought that I could write a songfic for it, so I am. If you haven't heard it, I urge you to YouTube it :)**

**Anyway, couple notes: The whole story is in Syaoran's POV, and they are all either 16 or 17, but age doesn't really matter at this point... **

**All right! Let's get started with the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the CCS characters or the song "Nice Guys". I really really wish I did though...**

* * *

><p>"Syaoran! Don't act like you can't hear me!" called my ever-so-annoying cousin, Eriol Hiirigizawa.<p>

"What do you want, Eriol?" I sighed. I was walking to school in my classic outfit-ironed white button up tucked into my pants, dress shoes, and a sweater-vest. I pushed my black glasses further up my nose. Honestly, I didn't need glasses, but I was most comfortable wearing them.

"God, Syaoran, you make me flinch everytime I see ya, man. Do you have to both BE and DRESS like a nerd?" asked Eriol, looking disgustedly at me.

"Eriol, you know that it's what I feel most comfortable in." I reminded him, lightly.

"You know, you'd actually be pretty popular if you wore some of my clothes instead of that stupid nerd get-up." said Eriol

"Thank you for the offer, but I will have to pass on it. I like how I am right now. I'd rather not attract attention." I told him.

"Whatevs, nerd buddy. Come on. Let's get to school." laughed Eriol.

* * *

><p>When we arrived, my eyes locked on a certain emerald-eyed girl, and my heart picked up. I smoothened my messy chocolate hair nervously.<p>

"Sakura Kinomoto." I whispered. Suddenly, she looked my way and smiled.

"Ohayo, Li-San." she greeted.

"O-O-Ohayo, K-K-Kinomoto-San." I stuttered. She smiled and walked away. I stared longingly after her.

"Syaoran, you look like a love-struck idiot." came that annoying voice of my cousin.

"Sakura..." I sang. Sakura Kinomoto was the most popular girl in school, but also the sweetest. She had beautiful brown hair that curled in lightly toward her face, that fell just past her shoulders. She had captivating emerald eyes and the sweetest personality in the world. I had had a huge crush on her, for, forever.

"But she'd never like a nerd like me." I thought, glumly.

* * *

><p>Classes went on as usual. I tried to keep my cool towards Sakura-who was the only one who ever actually realized I existed, but it wasn't like it was necessary. She always hung with the "cooler kids". I had thought of taking Eriol's advice and attempt to make myself "popular" loads of times, but I could never bring myself to. It wouldn't feel right.<p>

Finally, lunch came. I sat down by my favorite Cherry tree, and pulled out my lunch. I had taken a huge mouthful of tea in my mouth, when suddenly, I was startled by a light tap on my shoulder.

I spit out the entire mouthful of tea and turned to see Sakura standing over me looking startled. Just my luck...

"Li-San? Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly.

"Oh, Kinomoto-San. Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, awkwardly. "So, how are you, Kinomoto-San?"

"Um, Uh, I'm good, thank you." she said. Suddenly her face went red. "Uh, um, Li-Kun, I was wondering...if maybe...we could...go out sometime? I mean, if you don't want to, never mind, but, I mean, I don't know. " she stammered.

At first, I was suspicious. This couldn't really be happening. The cutest girl in the school just asked me out? It has to be for a bet or something. But then, I looked at her nervous red face, and the way she was acting, and I almost jumped for joy.

She meant it.

"Uh, Uh, yeah. I'd like that. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" I asked, trying to stay calm. It was nearly impossible.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" she exclaimed.

"Good. I will pick you up at 7." I said.

"Alright." she breathed. "Well, I'll see you later.", and she ran off.

As soon she was out of sight, I got up and started dancing. "Oh my god, yes! YES! FINALLY!"

* * *

><p>It was after school. I was putting my books in my backpack, when suddenly, I heard Sakura's voice.<p>

"I did it, Tomoyo!" she exclaimed. I remembered. Tomoyo Daidouji-San was Sakura's best friend, and Eriol's girlfriend.

"You asked Syaoran out? That's great!" she squealed. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah! I really like him. I mean, I like bad boys, but he's so sweet, and I really like him." sighed Sakura.

"Bad boys?" I mumbled. I had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Eriol! Please! I need your advice!" I shouted, running into his room.<p>

"What? What?" he yelled.

"I need you to teach me to be bad!" I said.

"Bad? Why?" he asked.

"Sakura likes bad boys!" I explained.

"So?"

"If I be one, she'll like me!"

"I don't know, you probably should just be yourself." said Eriol.

"I really want her to like me." I pleaded.

"Fine, fine, fine!" he gave in, putting his hands up in the air. He had a look on his face that was both amused and a little sly...

We sat on his couch, and the learning began.

"One. Don't open doors for her. Two. Don't pull out a chair for her." he started.

"But...that's so rude." I protested.

"Syaoran, you sound like a three-year-old. You wanna be bad, or what?" he asked.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"Three. Don't care about what she's talking about. Four. Don't give her your jacket if she's cold." said Eriol.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"You'd be cold too, if you gave her your jacket." smiled Eriol. "Besides. That's the 'bad' thing to do."

"Five. Sitting in the front is for your homies. She can sit in the trunk if she wants a ride from you. Six. Don't answer your phone when she calls you. Seven. When the waiter gives you the bill, make her pay." he instructed.

"What? That's stupid!" I protested.

"It's bad." he smiled. "Eight. Don't let her win. Beat her at every competition. Nine. Make her get permission to do stuff from you, and then don't let her go. Ten. Tell her she's "fat". Eleven. Make fun of the way girls talk. Relate it to...cows or something. And finally, Twelve." he stood up and jabbed my forehead with his finger.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Nice Guys Finish Last." he said, and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice guys finish last, huh?" I mumbled. I stood up. Let the "Mission to Turn Bad-Ass" commence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Do ya like it?**

**Please leave me a review and check out the song!**

**Lots of love!**

**Cherri  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, good people of Fanfiction!**

**Sorry I haven't updated! Actually, I did a long while ago, but then, somehow, it was deleted... -_- **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who reminded me that "Shirts are optional"!**

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked almost completely different. I ditched my glasses and my somewhat gelled hair for some cool shades and messy hair that was somewhat spiked in the middle.<p>

My sweater-vest was gone. Instead, I wore my classic white button up that was only half buttoned, exposing the top part of my chest (awkwardly). "Shirts are optional." he had said.

I had a black jacket on top, and I was wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

I took a deep breath, got my keys, and drove to her place.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs to her door, breathing in and out heavily.<p>

"Calm down, Syaoran." I mumbled, "Pull yourself together. Be cool."

I rung the doorbell, and moments later, a goddess stepped out in front of me.

She was stunning. Her soft hair shaped her elegant face. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with a white cardigan on top. She looked so good, my cheeks started reddening.

"Uh, hi." I mumbled.

She looked at me and stared.

"S-S-Syaoran-kun?" she stuttered. "You look...different."

"Yeah. So?" I asked. Be cool, Syaoran, act manly.

She just shrugged and cautiously got into my car.

* * *

><p>We drove down to the Amber Cherry, one of the fanciest restaurants in town.<p>

We got out, and I led her inside. I almost opened the door for her, but I caught myself before I could.

We got our table, and I slid into a seat, being careful not to pull hers out.

"So...how was your day?" asked Sakura.

"Good. Yours?" I mumbled.

"It was great, actually! Well, it was great, but a little bit annoying because you know, my best friend, Tomoyo? Eriol-kun's girlfriend? Well, she's a fashion designer, which is really good and all, but she always makes me model, which is really annoying sometimes because you know, there's..." she ranted.

She went on and on and on, telling me about her day. I could've easily paid attention, but I forced myself to tune her out. I sipped on my Diet Coke as she ranted on and on.

After a while, she finally stopped talking which I took as her finishing.

"Oh, uh, that's nice, Sakura-chan." I said, distractedly. "So let's eat."

We chatted a little bit during the meal, but most of it was eating, so we decided to head out. The waiter came with our bill, and I just yawned. I pointed to Sakura. "Let her pay." I said, carelessly.

She stared stiffly at me for a little bit and then sighed.

"Alright." she said.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the restaurant and headed towards my sleek black BMW. The night was chilly, and Sakura looked cold without a jacket. She was rubbing her arms, and I wanted to lay my jacket right over her shaking shoulders, but she wanted a bad boy, and I'd give her one. Instead, I pulled snugly around myself.<p>

When we finally got to my car, Sakura walked to the passenger's side and was about to open the door.

"Whoa! You ain't sitting up front!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Front is for the homies, so you can sit in the trunk." I said, pointing to the back.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? Tonight's been a...fun night. Tomoyo's house is really near here, so I'll just walk to her place. Bye Syaoran. Thanks for tonight." she said. She turned around and walked away, without looking back.

I felt slightly bad, but I shrugged it off. She was the one who wanted a bad boy, and that's what I was giving her. I climbed into my car and drove off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awoken by my cell phone blaring "Sexy Back" out (that was done by Eriol). I groaned and hit the mute button on my phone, rolled over, and fell back to sleep.<p>

About an hour later, I was fully awake. Rubbing my eyes, I got up and looked at my phone. _3 Missed Calls, 1 Voicemail._

I dialed my voicemail and listened. Sakura's sweet voice followed.

"Hey, Syaoran! It's Sakura. Look, Uh, since you haven't answered your phone for the third time now, I thought I'd just leave a message. I was wondering if maybe we could hang out today, you know, to spend more time together. So, um, call me back! Bye!"

I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" came her voice.

"Hi, Sakura, it's Syaoran." I said.

"Oh hi! You got my message?" she asked, casually.

"Yeah. I did. So, um, do you wanna come over to my place at, like, 3?" I suggested.

"Sure. I'd like that." she said.

"Cool! And um, there's a tennis court nearby, so if you could bring a racket..." I faded.

"Of course! So I'll see you soon!" she chirped.

"Bye." I said, and hung up.

I put on a pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt with my blue sneakers.

"God, I just need to paint my skin blue, and I'd be a Smurf." I joked to myself.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, my doorbell rang. I opened it to see a smiling Sakura in a cute sport dress carrying a white tennis racket.<p>

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Yo." I said, inclining my head towards her. I grabbed my racket and we headed to the tennis court.

I was fairly good at tennis, so I wanted to let her win, but suddenly, my cousin's annoying voice burst into my head. "Never let her win."

I threw the tennis balls as fast and hard as I could towards her. She squealed and dodged them.

"Uh, Syaoran-kun? Could you let up a bit?" she called. I pretended not to hear her and just keep throwing. Finally, one hit her on her forehead. She fell back to the ground. I ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, rubbing her head. I helped her out, and together, we headed back to my place.

* * *

><p>By the time we got there, she said she was completely fine.<p>

"Oh, uh, Syaoran...does this dress make me look fat?" she asked, turning in a circle.

The nerd me wanted to say: "No, you look absolutely gorgeous in everything you wear, because you are the most beautiful girl in the world.", but I went with the bad boy me.

"Hell yeah you do." I scoffed. Her jaw dropped and she just stared at me. Then, her jaw stiffened, and she picked up her bag.

"Look, I almost forgot that I was going to the mall with Tomoyo this afternoon. Sorry." she said.

"Hey! If you go out with your 'girls', don't you think you need my permission?" I frowned.

"Uh, no..." she said.

"Well yeah, you do. Wait! I take that back! you can't go, because...House is on tonight, and that's my favorite show!" I said. That made no sense whatsoever.

"What? That makes no sense!" she yelled.

"So? Neither do girls! Girls talk like 'cows go moo!'" I imitated, in a high, squeaky voice.

"THAT IS IT!" she screamed. "I don't know what the hell happened to you, but asking you out was the BIGGEST mistake I've ever made! What the hell happened? I liked you because of your quiet, polish nature! So I finally work up the nerve to ask you out, only to find that you're so self-centered, controlling jerk! This was all just a waste of time and feelings. Tomoyo yesterday said I should give you another chance, and I'm regretting that I did! You're insane! You're horrible, and I never, ever want to see you again!" she screamed. She slapped me and rushed out.

I held my cheek for a second, and then ran out after her. "Sakura!"

It was too late. She was already in her car pulling out of my driveway. I ran after her car as it sped away, but I couldn't keep up after a couple of minutes.

I felt horrible. She liked me for the nerd me. Yesterday and today...I was so rude to her...

I glumly walked back into my house and collapsed on the sofa. I felt horrible. Heartbroken, even. There was nothing that I wanted to do more than to tell her how beautiful she was or how much I cared about her. I blew my chance with my own paranoia. She was never going to talk to me again.

Suddenly, I thought of something. She liked music. I hurriedly picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Eriol? Look, I'm gonna kill you later, because the whole thing's partially your fault, but right now, I really need your help. Can you and Daidouji-san come, like, now?" I asked, hurriedly into the reciever.

"Uh...sure?" he asked, confused.

"Good." I said, and hung up.

Time to get the girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter two! I hope you liked it! **

**I know...Syaoran's so mean...but that's his fail attempt to be a bad boy. :)**

**What was your favorite part? Have any questions or comments? Review! **

**Thank you all so much!**

**NIGAHIGA, KEVJUMBA, AND CHESTERSEE LOVERS UNITE**

**Cherri  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there everyone :)**

**How are you all? Doing fine I hope? :D**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful review/favorites/story alerts! :) **

**Also, I was inquired of if I'm an American. No, I am not, but I do happen to live in the US of A. I am Asian though! I was born in Japan (I'm not Japanese though) but I do not go to school there, so therefore, I don't know how the students there act, so I am putting it in American perspective.**

**Anyway, on with the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>It'd been three days since Sakura had stormed out of my front door. In those few days, I had worked my ass off.<p>

I ditched my bad boy thing, but I didn't go back to being a nerd. I stuck with my usual messy hair, but I cut back to a white short sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and my black sneakers. I had mainly been working on writing a song for her-about my true intentions. I was actually a pretty good musician, but i preferred not to show it. I got Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-baka to help me with it as well. Finally, I had finished it. A combination of singing and rapping. Now, to put the plan into action.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and I headed to the local Fushiyama Park.

"Hey!" called Eriol, already by the bandshell stage. In our park, there was a small stage for little concerts or anything that was free for public use.

"Hey, Eriol. Is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I spread the word out about your 'performance', and Tomoyo's getting Sakura." he said.

"Good." I said, nervously. "I hope she doesn't just walk off."

"Tomoyo will keep her here." reassured Eriol.

"Thanks." I said, genuinely grateful. Something I wasn't a lot. At least not towards Eriol.

* * *

><p>It was finally 2:30, and people were starting to come near the bandshell stage. I hurried on stage behind the curtains. Eriol kept watch outside.<p>

Finally, after 10 minutes or so, he came back in sight

"There's a lot of people out there, Syaoran, and Saki-chan and Tomoyo-chan have just arrived." he notified.

"Alright. Let's start." he said.

He drew the curtains apart and I stepped on stage with a microphone.

"Hi everyone, I'm Li Syaoran." I said, loudly and clearly.

A lot of people in the crowd were from my school, so I heard loud murmurs of surprise. As for Sakura, she became stiff, and her face became hard. She said something to Tomoyo, but Tomoyo grabbed her arm and kept her here.

"Today, I'm performing a song I wrote, called, 'Nice Guys'. Hope you like it." I said, and I nodded for Eriol to start the music.

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really want to do_

_but you only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

Sakura's expression got slightly softer. I guess she remembered saying that she liked bad boys. I smiled and started rapping.

_I never open the door or pull out a chair_

_You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care_

_and if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it_

_cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket_

_like whoa!_

_you ain't sitting up front_

_front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk_

_I never answer my phone whenever you call it_

_and when the waiter brings out the bill, I never reach for my wallet_

Everyone laughed. Sakura chuckled a bit too, but she still looked uneasy. Everyone else screamed. Guess they didn't think a nerd like me could rap.

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really want to do_

_but you only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

_and Imma beat you in every competition_

_going out with the girls you better get my permission_

_wait no! I take that back you can't go_

_house starts tonight and that's my favorite show_

_Do I look fat in this dress?_

_We had recorded Tomoyo's voice for the song._

_Hell yeah! You do!_

_Wait let me speak your language_

_Cows go mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo_

Everyone burst out into laughter at the random cow effects.

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really want to do_

_Oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

_but behind the scenes, she means the world to me_

_I wanna tell her that she's beautiful_

_and show her that she's in love_

_hold her hand when she's scared_

_tell her how much I care_

_but that won't win her heart because…_

She started smiling, and her eyes got softer and softer.

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_Not what I really want to do_

_Oh. You only date bad guys so I'll give him my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to..._

_HO._

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. I took a deep breath, smiled, and walked back off stage.

* * *

><p>After lots of highfives, screams, and hugs from random girls, I found the face I was looking for. She was sitting on a bench by herself. I slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her.<p>

"So..." I said, awkwardly.

"Syaoran..." she whispered. "You're so stupid."

That was not what I was expecting would come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry! But I heard you telling Tomyo-chan you liked bad boys, and I really wanted you to like me, so I did it. I'm sorry." I said.

"Syaoran, sure, bad boys are nice, but I like you, baka! I've always liked the sweet, sensitive you." she said, smiling.

I chuckled. "So...do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Well..." she said, leaning towards me to kiss me. I froze. But at 2 inches away from my mouth, she stopped. "No."

That ruined what I thought would be our perfect ending.

"What? But? But? Sakura! I love you! Please! What? I'll do anything! Please give me a second chance! I'll iron your socks or whatever! Water your houseplants! Organize your sock drawer! Vacuum t-" suddenly, her lips captured mine, cutting me off.

"I said I didn't forgive you, but it doesn't mean I don't want to try again. But, be yourself, this time, alright?" she asked.

I laughed. "Fine, but I'm keeping this look. I like it."

"I'm not complaining." she laughed, and we kissed again.

Nice Guys Finish Last? Think again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? Hopefully you liked it :D **

**Credit for the song goes to Chester See, Ryan Higa and Kevin Wu. They are awesome :) **

**Thank you all so much! Please leave me a review to tell me what you think! I wouldn't mind if you favorited it if you liked it too :)**

**Thanks! **

**Love,**

**Cherri**


End file.
